Kiss of Hope
by Mara2
Summary: Syd and Graham share a special moment of truth.


A KISS OF HOPE 

Disclaimer : These are not my characters. I'm not sure who's they are, but they appear on NBC, so I'll give NBC the credit. I hope you enjoy this story, Mara  


I sit and listen to Graham tell his story. The words come crashing down on me, and my mind whirls with pain for him. I look at his face, and notice that he would be a very handsome man without those scars. The minute I think that thought, I silently chide myself. Then Graham's words hit me again, like the cold waves on that night he's talking about, and I suddenly realize that the man in front of me is not only scars that I can fix. I realize that he is scared, and still in pain. Then, I realize why I have for so many days been trying to get him to take the surgery. I realize my feelings, the ones that I usually try to push away. I can't be falling for this man, I just can't. ****************************************************************** I feel Syd's hand on my own, and I completely loose it. All the emotions that I have been trying to hide have broken through. The feelings that I am angry and ashamed to have, but I can not help them. Maybe it is time to move on. I still love my daughter and wife dearly, but it's been too many years, too much suffering. Telling Syd my story will help get rid of some of the pain, but first the pain must be releases, causing me great troubles. I grip Syd's hand and I know that she must think me a monster, sitting here, sobbing. A big monster with scars, that's all I am. Then, I feel another, small, woman's hand upon mine. It clasps mine and smoothes it, soothing me. I finally realize that Syd does not look at me for my scars and temper, she sees that I am a real person. I melt into Syd's touch and let her hold me while I cry on her shoulder. ******************************************************************** Graham and Syd stay like that for a long while. Syd tries to take some of the pain away from Graham, but all she can do is whisper sweet words to him and hold him tight. When his tears run out, Syd allows him to tell her of his life before the lighthouse. He tells her of his wife and his daughter, of his hometown, and of his parents. Syd listens the whole time, offering helpful comments, and pushing questions. " . . . and now, after so many years, I think I'm ready to move on," Graham finishes softly, nervously looking down at his hands, which are still clasped tightly in Syd's. Syd follows his eyes to their hands, and gives them a squeeze. Suddenly, she feels a soft finger under her chin, lifting it up. Her eyes connect with Graham's, and they sit there for a moment. Finally, Graham pulls up the last strands of courage he has left and moves his lips to gently brush Syd's. The wonderful sensation that he gets from the slight brush of their lips eggs him on, and he finds some last bits of strength to bring his lips back down to hers, this time holding them there longer. Graham feels Syd deepen the kiss, and his last bit of strength is gone. He looses himself in the kiss, letting Syd wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him close. Graham melts into her. Syd finally pulls away and looks up at Graham, passion filling her eyes. She smiles at him, excited to see the grin that he returns to her. He looks really handsome when he grins. Syd sits up and straightens her shirt out. But, it doesn't do any good, for Graham reaches up and pulls Syd down onto the couch with her. He places his large hands of her small waist, marveling at the feeling of holding a woman close. It's been so long since he has had a woman in his arms. Syd allows him to pull her down. She giggles as he pulls her close to him. She places her head on his shoulder and sighs, at peace for the first time in a while. She closes her eyes and drifts off into sleep to the beautiful smell of his hair. ** Thank you for reading this. If I get a couple of reviews, I'll write a second part. I know this isn't very good, but I promise the second part will be better. Thanks, Mara **


End file.
